


One Piece PETs: Tea Party in the Sky

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [191]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>SHs floating around in giant tea cups; adapted from the chapter 676 color spread of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Tea Party in the Sky

**One Piece PETs: Tea Party in the Sky**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the incredible work that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns the series.)

 

 

It was nighttime when the Straw Hats decided to have a tea party.

 

"Aww, come on!" Luffy whined. "A tea party?!"

 

"What's wrong with that?" Usopp asked. "Tea parties are fun!"

 

"No, they're not!" Luffy argued. "They're boring!"

 

"Not this one!" Usopp told him. "You wanna know why, Luffy, old buddy, old pal?"

 

"Uh...why?" Luffy asked.

 

"Here's why!" Usopp exclaimed. "Because we're gonna have it in the sky!"

 

Hearing his answer perked the straw hat captain up.

 

"In the sky?!" he asked, excitedly.

 

"Yup!" Usopp nodded with a grin. "You excited, now?"

 

"You bet your long nose I'm excited!" Luffy replied. "Hey, everyone! We're having a tea party in the sky!"

 

(A/N: Title dro~p.)

 

"Ooh, a tea party!" Aika chirped. "Will we get to dress up, Big Brother?"

 

"We don't have to!" Usopp answered.

 

"Okay!" Aika replied.

 

_"How are we supposed to fly?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"Yeah, how?" Chopper inquired.

 

Usopp only chuckled.

 

"O ye of little faith," he started, "So naive."

 

"Usopp, just show us how the heck we're supposed to fly." Zoro spoke up, his arms crossed. "Seriously!"

 

"All right, keep yer shirt on, Mr. Grumpy Stripes." Usopp responded prior to standing in front of five blue teacups. "We're gonna use these giant teacups!"

 

"Giant teacups?" Zoro asked. "There are only five of them!"

 

"They're big enough to hold some of us," Usopp replied.

 

"Me first!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped into one. "Come on, everybody!"

 

"Yeah!" Aika cheered as she joined Luffy.

 

"I actually like the idea of having a tea party up in the clouds," Robin spoke as she got into the same teacup as the brother and sister.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled as he got in, too. "I agree!"

 

"Ah, what the hell," Zoro spoke, getting inside the teacup, "I'm down."

 

"Me, too!" Nami added, getting into one of the teacups. "Maybe I'll take a bath, too!"

 

"Woo hoo!" Sanji and Brook cheered.

 

"No peeking," Nami glared.

 

"Yes, Nami." the two perverts replied, dejectedly.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's my Nami!"

 

"What about the extra teacups?" Aika asked. "What're they for?"

 

"Oh, those?" Usopp asked. "That's for the treasure we're gonna loot."

 

"Treasure?!" Nami asked, excitedly.

 

"Yes," Usopp answered, "treasure."

 

"I'm on board!" Nami said. "Let's go!!"

 

Thus began their tea party/looting.

 

"Where do we strike first?" Chopper inquired, riding on a mini lion.

 

"...Uh...where did that lion come from?" Usopp asked.

 

"It's the New World, Usopp," Zoro answered, "Just go with it."

 

"All right." Usopp conceded.

 

"So, where're we gonna strike first?" Luffy inquired.

 

Aika looked through a telescope.

 

_"See any good places to rob?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"Hmm..." Aika hummed.

 

"Aika?" Nami, who was already taking a bath, called. "You find one?"

 

"Down there." Aika answered, pointing to a building. "Inside that building."

 

   Everyone looked down in the direction of where Aika was pointing to see a building, and inside, there was a man, laughing to himself as he held golden treasures.

 

"Jackpot." Nami beamed, her eyes in the shape of berry signs.

 

"...That's creepy," Luffy muttered.

 

"Very." Aika concurred.

 

"Anyhoo, let's head down," said Usopp.

 

"But how are we gonna get the treasure?" Aika asked.

 

"Leave that to me and Robin," answered Luffy.

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

Luffy jumped down, and he stretched his arms over to the windowsill of the man's apartment.

 

"So far, so good," he spoke up.

 

He took a peek inside to see the man still laughing to his heart's content.

 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...poor old slob," Luffy whispered, "all that treasure...he doesn't even realize he's about to get robbed."

 

   He glanced up and motioned for Robin, who nodded. At that moment, she crossed her wings. Soon, more wings sprouted from within the apartment without the man's knowledge. They silently passed the treasure along to Luffy, who put them into one of the teacups...right next to Nami, actually.

 

"Hello, precious~!" Nami greeted, her eyes sparkling.

 

_'Yeah, that's really creepy.'_ Aika thought with a sweat-drop.

 

After a while, the place was looted.

 

"All right, on to the next apartment!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Gee, Luffy," Zoro spoke up, "You almost sound like Nami. You feeling all right?"

 

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Luffy responded, bluntly.

 

"You're normally not into treasure," Usopp pointed out, "if you ask me, I think Nami's been rubbing off on you."

 

"Really?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Really." Zoro and Usopp answered.

 

"Huh," Luffy muttered, "I guess I'm just in a plundering mood."

 

"We _are_ pirates," Robin pointed out, "It should come naturally to us."

 

"True," Zoro concurred.

 

"Anyway, let's go!" Luffy hollered.

 

And so they did; after a while, Kumi yipped when she spotted a potential apartment to rob.

 

"Ooh, good eyes, Kumi!" Aika praised.

 

_"Thanks!"_ Kumi replied. _"I do what I can!"_

 

"Let's go to work, people!" Nami called out. "We've got treasure to loot!!"

 

"Now THAT sounds like the Nami I know and love," Luffy smirked.

 

   This time it was Aika's turn to do the looting. Using her Wolf Form, she slunk in through the window of the nobleman's manor and began to pass along the treasure to Luffy. There were some close calls, but they managed to clear out the place in less than eight minutes.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "That was fun!"

 

"I know!" Nami agreed.

 

"And we're just gettin' started!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

   Indeed. For they proceeded robbing other mansions, all while having a feast of their own. Good thing, too, because Luffy was starting to get hungry.

 

"Bring on the meat!" he hollered. "I'm starving!"

 

"Keep your shirt on!" Franky, wearing a chef's hat, called. "It's coming!"

 

***Grrrrrmbgh...!!***

 

"I know, I know," Luffy spoke to his stomach, "Just wait a bit longer, okay?"

 

***Grrrrmbgh...***

 

"Thank you." Luffy smiled.

 

Zoro sweat-dropped at this.

 

"What a weirdo," he muttered, "Talking to his gut."

 

"Hey, Zoro, want some beer?" Usopp asked, holding a bottle of beer.

 

"Yeah, thanks." Zoro answered, holding up a mug.

 

"Can I have some, too?" Nami asked.

 

"Sure!" Usopp replied, pouring Nami a mug.

 

"Who wants chicken wings?" Franky asked, holding a plate.

 

"ME!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"I'd like some!" Aika added, raising her paw.

 

"Brook, pass these to Luffy and Aika, huh?" Franky asked.

 

"Of course!" Brook piped up, taking the plate and one chicken wing for himself. "Ooh, this is quite tasty!"

 

He passed them to Luffy and Aika.

 

"Here you are," the musician spoke.

 

"Thanks!" beamed the brother and sister.

 

Soon, they dug in.

 

"Mmmmm~!" they hummed. "Yummy!"

 

Nami smiled at them.

 

_'I never get tired of seeing them so happy,'_ she thought.

 

_"Found another mansion!"_ Kumi yipped. _"Ooh! And it's a big one!!"_

 

This was indubitably a huge manor.

 

"...Okay, this is definitely happening," Luffy smirked.

 

"Honey, you know it." Nami concurred with a smirk equal to Luffy's.

 

"Shishishshi!" Aika giggled. "I love being sneaky!"

 

_"Me, too!"_ Kumi yipped. _"It's so much fun!"_

 

   The plan this time was to have Kumi go in and distract the homeowners with her cute charms. During the diversion, Luffy and Aika would sneak in and pass the treasure outside to the others.

 

"I can't believe how easy this is." Zoro spoke up.

 

"Shh~!" Usopp shushed. "You'll jinx it!"

 

"D'oh!" Zoro cried, covering his mouth.

 

After a while, the place was cleaned out.

 

"Piece of cake." Franky piped up.

 

"We're in the money~! We're in the money~!" Nami sang as she counted a thick wad of berry bills.

 

"Oh, Nami~!" Sanji called with hearts in his eyes as he held two towels. "I've brought you some towels to dry off with~!"

 

"Thank you, Sanji!" Nami replied.

 

"Happiness~!" Sanji swooned.

 

"Better not get any ideas," Nami warned, "I'm watching you, buddy."

 

"Yes, ma'am!" Sanji saluted.

 

"That's what I thought," Nami nodded.

 

With the others, Luffy, wearing a King's crown, was glancing down at the manors through a magnifying glass.

 

"Man!" he piped up. "Everyone looks like ants from up here!"

 

"I'll say," Robin noted, drinking wine from a glass.

 

"Unsuspecting ants," Brook added, eating some chicken.

 

"Which manor are we gonna rob next?" Aika asked.

 

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed as he looked through the magnifying glass. "I think...that one!"

 

It was the biggest mansion in the whole city!

 

"Oh, sweet mama, that place has to be filled to the brim with treasure!" Nami exclaimed, her eyes in the form of berry signs once again.

 

_'Creepy...!'_ Aika thought.

 

"Everyone, this'll be our grandest heist yet!" Nami declared. "Let's get ready!"

 

"I'm ready!" Luffy exclaimed. "WHOO-HOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

 

"I'm ready, too!" Aika beamed.

 

Blizzard and Kumi barked/yipped.

 

"I'm in," Zoro spoke.

 

"Me, too!" Usopp piped up, raising a paw.

 

"Why not?" Robin asked.

 

"Let's do this!" Franky yelled.

 

"I'm ready!" Sanji exclaimed.

 

"I'm ready, too!" Chopper spoke.

 

Nami grinned at everyone's readiness.

 

"I like this," she said, "to the manor!"

 

"Yeah!" the other Straw Hats cheered.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   All was quiet in the largest manor of the city. The married couple who owned the home was asleep in their grand master bedroom. In another bedroom, a little girl slept, holding her teddy bear. The happy family of three was blissfully unaware of the fact that they were about to have some uninvited guests. A window opened, and Luffy came slinking in.

 

_'Look at all this treasure,'_ he thought, eyeing the priceless treasures within the home, _'It's literally a gold mine!'_

 

He picked up a golden vase, and then tossed it out the window.

 

"Whoa!" Zoro cried as he caught it. "Easy, Luffy! You'll break the damn thing!"

 

"Sorry!" Luffy apologized.

 

Aika climbed in through the window and looked around.

 

"Wow...!" she whispered, entranced by the marvels before her eyes. "It's like something out of _Aladdin_...!"

 

   She looked up at the fireplace mantle and saw many trinkets, knickknacks, and other things...though, what caught her eye most was a picture of the family living in the manor.

 

"They look happy." Aika noted.

 

"Yeah, they do." Luffy agreed. "Now, help me get this treasure out of here."

 

"...Okay," Aika muttered, a bit hesitant.

 

"You sound hesitant," Luffy pointed out, "wanna tell me what's wrong?"

 

"...This seemed fun, at first," Aika answered, "but...now it feels wrong."

 

"Aika, we're pirates," Luffy told her, "plundering's second nature to us."

 

"But I don't wanna rob this nice family." Aika replied. "They look so happy."

 

Luffy glanced at the picture a second time and he sighed.

 

"Dammit," he cursed.

 

Luffy walked over to the window and called, "Guys! The heist's off!"

 

"WHAT?!!" the Straw Hats questioned.

 

"SHH~!!!" Luffy shushed. "You wanna wake up the whole damn town?!"

 

"Sorry." they apologized.

 

"But, Luffy, why's the heist off?" Usopp asked in a hushed tone.

 

"We can't take from this family," Luffy whispered, "it's not right."

 

"What?!" Usopp questioned. "What do you mean, 'not right'?! For all we know, they could be affiliated with those Celestial Dragon creeps!"

 

"Do these people look like creeps to you?!" Luffy asked, showing him the picture of the family.

 

"...No." Usopp answered.

 

"They look like a nice, normal family to me," Brook noted, "And quite happy, at that."

 

"Now I feel like a colossal jerk," Nami, wearing a towel, chimed in, "Once again, my greed gets the better of me."

 

"Happens to the best of us," Robin added.

 

"Is someone there?" called a voice.

 

The Straw Hats gasped.

 

"Uh-oh...!" Aika squeaked.

 

"Quick, we gotta bounce!" Luffy whispered, picking up his younger half sister and jumping out the window.

 

At that moment, the little girl appeared, holding her teddy bear.

 

"The window's open," she noted, "Did someone come in here?"

 

She walked over to the window to poke her little head out only to find no one there. With a shrug, she closed it.

 

With the Straw Hat pirates, they were flying away from the manor.

 

"Man, was that close," Sanji sighed, "I can't believe we almost turned to all those other pirates that we usually fight against!"

 

"...Aika did the right thing," Luffy spoke, "If it weren't for her...we would've been caught up in all that craziness."

 

"Yeah," Nami agreed, "Thank you, Aika."

 

"You're welcome, guys," Aika smiled.

 

"Besides, we've got enough treasure anyway," spoke Nami.

 

_"Agreed,"_ Blizzard concurred.

 

_"I think so, too,"_ Kumi added.

 

"Let's go home," Luffy piped up, "I've had enough plundering for one night."

 

"Same here," Nami complied.

 

"Us, too." everybody else concurred.

 

And so they all headed back to the _Sunny_ , taking their treasure with them. The lesson of this tale? Don't let your greed blind you.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one. :D


End file.
